


Now I See

by alphabilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of angst maybe, Derek has a kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stiles, In denial Derek, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing & Pinning, M/M, Stiles Wears Glasses, nerdy!stiles, pack meeting, sterek, the pack gone to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabilinski24/pseuds/alphabilinski24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something different about him.. About his face. Is it.. damn it! For the sake of humanity, that glasses of his should be illegal!" Derek's mind wonders before he smacks himself against the pillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom and I'm not English/english its not my first language so I kind of hate it that I have so many ideas in mind but I can't write. But I'm good for some tips/advice. And I really love Dylan in glasses (The Internship). He looked so hot! And Stiles' new hair during season 3! I'm in love with Sterek! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.

Derek realises that it has been months since he last saw Scott and his pack. After graduated high school, Scott and the pack has gone to college in the city and they rarely come home except for long holidays. A week ago, while he was running in the woods, Derek discovered an unknown trace of werewolves and he's eager to find out about it so he has made a few calls to Scott and his pack, asking them if it's possible for them to come home this coming weekend. 

 

After his daily morning routine running in the woods, he goes to get himself a breakfast from a nearby coffee shop before he drives towards his loft to meet up with the pack. 

Derek opens the entrance door to his loft, his body pleasantly tired from the running, bag of bagels in his hand and walks into the living room as he takes off his jacket with his free hand. He then turns to his left and sees Scott, elbows on his knees, chatting with someone curled in the opposite couch. All Derek can see is hair sticking out from the couch. Who? He then frowns back toward Scott who is now looking at him with a huge puppy grin on his face. 

 

"Hey, Derek! Sorry, we just barged in. The door wasn't locked so hope you don't mind?" Scott says, giving Derek his apologetic smile. 

 

The other person curled in the couch opposite Scott then raises his head and looks at Derek, grinning dopily and gives a peace sign. Stiles! He's wearing a dark red hoodie, black skinny pants and his usual Converse shoe. His hair is sticking out here and there messily and he has a book in his hand. But there's something inviting about his appearance this time. Derek scans the young guy thoroughly and he notices that Stiles has a pair of thick rimmed glasses on. Stiles pushes the glasses up distractedly as he closes his book and says,

"Hey, dude! Hope you don't mind me joining your pack meeting! Please don't rip my throat out with your teeth..."

 

Derek is startled by the urge of wanting to touch Stiles' face in his gut.

'There's something different about him.. About his face. Is it.. damn it! For the sake of humanity, that glasses of his should be illegal!' Derek's mind wonders, does a double take and misses the pillar at the corner of the room for a good few inches and smacks himself against it. He swears he just heard a crack sound coming from his nose.

The two boys look at him with wide surprised eyes and Derek has never felt embarrassed in his whole life and he can feel the heat on his face. Derek rubs his now reddened nose and clears his throat awkwardly. Stiles' shoulders slowly shaking, his hand cupping his mouth, trying his very best not to laugh while Scott stares at Derek in confusion. 

 

"Did you just walked into the pillar? Are you okay?" Scott's frown goes deeper, at the same time looking worried but Derek just shakes his head.

"I guess my body just need some rest after the whole running in the woods, that's all".

Derek then hears footsteps coming into the living room and sees familiar faces. Isaac stands there beside Boyd with his questionable look, trying to figure out what just happened while Boyd looks... expressionless. Erica looks at him incredulously. The blonde then points her red manicured index finger towards Derek and smirks. "Why is your nose red?"

 

"Derek just smacked himself against the pillar!" Stiles finally let out a chuckle and adjusts his glasses as it slides down the bridge of his nose. 

 

Derek gives Stiles his death glare and the young lad quickly clamps his mouth shut. Derek knows he shouldn't be staring at that stupid glasses and the way Stiles licks his upper lip nervously. He then put his Alpha face on and with a stern voice, he says "Enough about me! I called you all here for a reason!"

 

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

 

Scott stares blankly at the dark woods ahead as he taps his fingers nervously on the dashboard of Derek's Camaro. "Are you sure they're coming?" The full moon's bright shadow shimmering on the woods path that is now fully covered with dead leaf. 

 

"I'm sure! And by the way... why is he here again?" Derek says as he glances at Stiles through the rear mirror.

 

Stiles snorts annoyingly. "I'm with Scott, by the way. I follow him wherever he goes and having just werewolf strength won't be enough. Obviously, we need some massive IQ here aka ..." and points his finger at himself. 

Derek quickly dart his eyes away when he notices that he's been staring for far too long. That stupid nerdy glasses should be illegal on Stiles. What's with that new look? This is not even funny. It is so irritating, Derek wants to punch a baby. Though it looks so good on Stiles that Derek has this urge at the pit of his stomach to bend Stiles on the hood of his Camaro, tear that illegal skinny pants off and .... Derek's mind zaps back into reality when his werewolf scent smells something familiar. 

"They're here!" 

 

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

 

Derek huffs angrily as he stares sharply at the person in front of him like a dagger. "You shouldn't come with us in the first place!"

 

"I was trying to help!" Stiles' jaw tightens as he stares back at the angry wounded Derek.

 

"Well Stiles, you weren't! It ended up with me saving your pathetic little ass while you being your self idiot trying to counter the werewolf by yourself! What the hell were you thinking?!" Derek barks angrily and a glint of red flickers in his eyes.

 

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to rescue you, Derek! You don't know how it felt to be useless at that moment, not having the supernatural power and all while watching your friends being clawed and bitten! You could have gotten yourself killed! I can't just stand there not doing anything, can I?!" 

 

"So what?! Getting yourself killed will solve it? Huh? Stop wanting to be a hero, Stiles! You're too weak for that. You're just a burden to all of us, that's what you are!" 

Derek immediately regrets saying that when he sees those pair of teary honey brown eyes behind that thick rimmed glasses. He suddenly has the urge to hug Stiles and tell the younger man that he didn't mean any of it but of course it's too late for him to take his words back. It takes Derek by surprise when Stiles opens the aid kit, pulls Derek's arm closer, still insist on fixing the wound despite getting scolded and gently wraps the bandage around Derek's wounded bicep. Derek stares down silently at Stiles' moving hands, mesmerised by how quick those hands and fingers work. 

 

"I know you'll heal but the cut is too deep so this will do for now..." Stiles mutters under his breath but Derek can still hear him very clearly. After Stiles' done with fixing Derek's wound, he slowly places the aid kit back to its place and without turning back to look at Derek, Stiles leaves the loft and Derek sighs heavily at the sound of Stiles' footsteps fading. 

 

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

 

 

It has been a week after the argument he had with Stiles. Derek still can't forget how sad and hurt Stiles looked that night. He hates himself for that. Now that his pack has gone back to college and the other pack of werewolves hasn't return or show any trace in the woods, Derek goes back to his daily routine. He goes to his favourite fast food to get his lunch. As he about to open the door, he bumps into someone. 

 

Sheriff Stilinski mutters his apology as he looks up at Derek. "Oh, Derek! Its you. What a surprise!"

"Sheriff," Derek nods and shifts his eyes towards the small box in Sheriff's hand. It smells like fried chicken. The Sheriff then gives Derek an awkward smile. 

 

"I'm having a bad day, you see. Please don't tell my son. I know, I shouldn't take advantage when he's away. Not having him around can be lonely sometimes. Drop by sometime...you know. I'd be happy...to have someone to talk to," the Sheriff says with a strangled voice. Derek gives the Sheriff a warm smile. They say their last few words before the Sheriff leaves and Derek enters the shop to get himself fried chicken. 

 

After he settled himself at home with his empty plate on the dining table, his mind wonders back to the 'talk' he had with the Sheriff earlier that makes him think about a certain boy with a nerdy glasses on. Stiles. Stiles who cares about his father's health. Stiles who cares about his friends' well-being. Stiles who tried to save Derek despite his weaknesses. Stiles who truly cares about everybody. Stiles who he yelled at and told that he's a burden to everybody. Derek huffs and run his fingers through his hair frustratingly. Those big round eyes, that stupid thick glasses and that beautiful cupid bow lips. He then realises something. He misses Stiles. He truly does. 

 

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

 

Derek places his drinks on the counter as he looks outside the gas station while the cashier does the scanning. That is when a familiar blue jeep rolls to a halt and parks itself beside the pump. It has been two months. Derek then quickly draws another few notes out of his wallet. "Pay for the blue jeep too. Keep the change!" Derek places the money on the counter, gives the female cashier a wink and quickly make his way out of the door. 

He gets into his Camaro where he parked at the other side of the gas station, out of Stiles' sight and suddenly, his werewolf hearing catches a conversation coming from inside the gas station. 

 

"The blue jeep. Full tank..." Stiles sighs heavily as he searches for his wallet.

"It's been fully paid for. You're good to go!" 

"Wait... what? By who?"

"I don't know his name".

"His?" Stiles sounds rather surprise and more confused. "Dad? My dad? As in the Sheriff?" 

"No! Well-build, stubbled jaw, thick eyebrows, piercing eyes, black leather jacket... Satisfied? Next customer, please!" says the cashier annoyingly. 

 

Derek then drives away, smiling to himself. 

 

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

 

The cafe is not that crowded in this early morning. As usual, after his daily morning routine running in the woods, Derek drops by the cafe to have his favourite bagel for breakfast. While he indulge himself in his book, the chair opposite him makes a screeching sound. Derek looks up and finds himself face to face with Stiles. The young man is in his red sports attire, Iron Man headphone around his neck and also, that stupidly sexy nerdy glasses. Derek gulps at the sight. 

 

"Stiles," Derek says with a calm voice and return to his reading. 

 

"Derek. I need to ask you something," Stiles is still looking at Derek with a questionable look. Derek just raises both his eyebrows in response, now both eyes focus on Stiles. 

 

"I don't want to accuse you on doing things that you didn't do but did you or did you not pay for me at the gas station that night?" 

 

Derek stares at Stiles, staring at Stiles' stupidly adorable face with that sinful glasses on. He's even scanning and counting each moles he catches with his eyes on Stiles' face and neck and damn, that kissable lips. Derek sits there, silently like a mannequin as if he is paralysed and Stiles is blabbering things but he's on mute. Derek snaps back into reality and Stiles looks rather annoyed. 

 

Derek clears his throat. "What?"

 

Stiles groans. "Weren't you listening?" He pushes his glasses down the bridge of his nose to give Derek a look. "I asked you if you did or did not pay for me at the gas station that night?"

"What if I did?" Derek says, raises an eyebrow and a smirk on his face. 

"Well, I didn't ask for it so yeah, here you go!" Stiles then places a few notes on the table and prepares to leave. 

"Wait, Stiles!" Derek quickly grabs on Stiles' wrist and the young lad turns around, ears reddened. Is Stiles blushing? Derek loosen the grip and let go. "I'm sorry..."

 

"For what?"

"For what I said that night. The night with the other werewolves. I... I didn't mean to say those things to you. I didn't mean... to say you're a burden to us and all. I'm... I'm really sorry. It was a token of my apology". 

 

It takes a while before Stiles gives Derek a slight nod and walks out of the door. 

 

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

 

They're having a gathering party after a pack meeting kind of thing that night. Isaac, Boyd and Scott are playing Twister while Stiles and Erica are sitting on a nearby couch screaming out directions and colours. Isaac cries when Boyd purposely presses himself down against Isaac who is now trapped under Boyd's big build while Scott gotten one of his legs tangled with Isaac's. Things are going out of control but none of them seems to wanting to give up yet. Werewolf strength. Suddenly, Stiles notices that a certain Sourwolf has been staring at him since he arrived at the loft with Scott. Whenever Derek catches him looking back, Derek quickly dart his eyes away awkwardly. Whenever Stiles plays around with his glasses, Derek looks like he's about to jump on him. 

Derek on the other hand seems to be confused with himself since he discovered an unknown kink he has towards glasses. Nerdy glasses. Stiles in nerdy glasses and it's beginning to be a little uncomfortable. For the past few weeks, his mind has been filled with Stiles and practically Stiles ONLY! It's ridiculous. 

 

Derek then enters his room to get his mind some peace when a minute later, the door to his room opens. He doesn't need to turn around to know it's Stiles. He can smell him.

"Dude, I totally accept your apology, okay? Done. We're cool. You don't have to eyefuck me the whole time though it kind of turns me on but-"

 

"What's with the glasses, Stiles?" Derek quickly cuts in.

"What?"

"The glasses!"

"The glasses? This? Urm... because I need it? I always sit at the back of the hall during classes and I can't really see what the lecturers are writing on the board so yeah... I made myself one! Plus, my friends said it looks good on me! It also sort of bring the girls to my yard," Stiles put a smug on his face as he adjusts his glasses. 

 

Derek stares like a wolf targeting it's prey. Stiles looks rather surprised and amused at the same time. Derek has been acting like this since he saw Stiles with glasses on. To test the water, Stiles then teases again by pushing his glasses down and send Derek an inviting look. Derek's eyes fall wide opened and feels the heat back in full force, creeping down to his entire body. He then does the unexpected. 

Derek takes a few steps into Stiles' space and pinning him against the wall. His body presses hard against Stiles' and takes a strong grab at Stiles' ass. Stiles chokes out a low moan and slings both his arms around Derek's neck as his lips open for Derek's, invitingly. The burn on his skin feels so good when Derek's stubbled jaw rubs against his, more arousing than anything Stiles has felt before. Derek starts to trail his tongue along Stiles' jaw down to the neck while he runs a hand underneath Stiles' shirt. Stiles' heartbeat goes skyrocketing when he feels Derek's finger circling around his right nipple and he grips on Derek's shirt tightly. Derek becomes rock hard just by listening to Stiles moaning, he then takes off Stiles' glasses and start to kiss every inch of Stiles' face. 

 

"Derek... God, I can't... Derek! Urgh... fuck..." 

 

Derek pulls back, takes both their shirts off, pulls Stiles' off the wall and tossing him on the bed. Stiles is now lying on his back, eyes locked on Derek's, darkened as if they're on ecstasy. Derek crouched over Stiles, seductive smirk on his face as he splay hands across Stiles' pale fair chest and presses a thigh between Stiles', forcing him to spread his legs wider. Stiles grips hard on the mattress, drowning in pleasure and all Derek can hear is Stiles moaning 'yes', mixture of curse words and 'Derek'. 

"Stiles..." Derek growls deeply as his lips rub against Stiles' earlobe, hands roaming everywhere. Stiles ease his hands down the Derek's abs to Derek's bulging erection and cupped him through his jeans. Stiles fumbles with Derek's jeans, freeing Derek's hard dick and does the same to himself. 

"Derek... God, you're so...hot," Stiles mutters hoarsely and moans into Derek's mouth, his hand curls around both of their cocks, finally pressed together, the pleasure skin to skin. He can feel himself shudders to his bones when Derek bites at the corner of his neck. Stiles begin stroking, clinging tightly to Derek, feeling the pleasure of Derek's body heat and he knows he's not going to lasts. 

 

"Stiles, you're so beautiful..." Derek growls into his ear, let out his heavy breath in an uneven hiss, fingers running through Stiles' messy hair as he rubs his other hand over Stiles' ass and by Stiles' pure surprise, Derek's finger is teasing, brushing against his hole and Stiles knows he's far too gone for this. He arches off the mattress, cries out Derek's name and comes while stroking their dicks together and few seconds later, Derek follows. 

 

They're both breathing hard, foreheads together, both grinning in satisfaction. "Wow..that was hot," Stiles finally catches his breath, eyes locked on Derek's. "Figure out your kink already?" 

 

Derek laughs. He then gets himself off the bed and crouches down to pick up something. He put the nerdy glasses back on Stiles, stares at the young man and thinking. "Hm...not quite yet. I guess we need to repeat it for a few more times". 

Stiles grins dopily at Derek as he pulls Derek to the bed. "I'm on it!" But abruptly stops half way. "What about them? Your pack".

"What's with them?"

"What will they think about us?" Stiles looks at Derek with his big round puppy eyes. 

Suddenly they hear Erica shouting from the living room. "Its about time! Finally! The sexual tension is killing us!" 

Derek and Stiles look at each other in shock and laugh a moment later. Derek then cups Stiles' jaw and plants another kiss on the lips.


End file.
